


Because He is Nnoitra-sama

by Featherfire



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherfire/pseuds/Featherfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nnoitra uses him... but Tesla doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He is Nnoitra-sama

"My dick is hard," Nnoitra announced as he walked into the chamber. "Strip, Tesla."

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama," Tesla said softly, putting down his sword, which he'd been polishing. He didn't ask what had put Nnoitra-sama in this mood, it could have been one of many things or a combination of things. Fighting with Nelliel-sama, killing weaker Hollows, even just talking to Aizen could all arouse Nnoitra-sama, or not. He was a fickle man, and Tesla had learned not to question him or expect routine from him. He was ready no matter what Nnoitra-sama required of him.

Nnoitra was walking into the bedroom, and Tesla followed, already removing his jacket. Nnoitra was already standing by the bed waiting for him. He had removed his hakama, but left his jacket on, though the buttons were undone. The sight of him like that made Tesla's own cock stand at attention. Nnoitra-sama was beautiful.

"Hurry up, I'll go soft waiting for you."

Tesla hurriedly removed the rest of his clothes, leaving them where they fell. He could clean up later. He left his gloves and shoes on; Nnoitra-sama liked it that way. He lay back on the bed, arms above his head, wrists crossed, knees up and legs spread. Nnoitra gazed down at him dispassionately, though Tesla noticed his cock throb a little. "You're such a slut," he sneered as he leaned down over him.

Nnoitra-sama never used lube. Well, no, that was inaccurate. He _did_ use lube... on himself. Just one quick stroke of his cock with a slippery hand. He entered him roughly, forcefully, shoving inside him and leaving Tesla to either open for him, or be torn apart. "Ahh, yeah," he growled, "That's damn good." He grasped Tesla's wrists and pinned them against the bed, then immediately began to move inside him, hard and fast. It hurt, but he had been in worse pain. This was nothing new.

There would be no unnecessary touching, no romance, not even the simplest affection. Nnoitra had never kissed him. Still, as Nnoitra forced him open, the pain faded and pleasure took its place. He closed his eyes, crying out softly with each thrust. Nnoitra grabbed hold of Tesla's leg with one hand, yanking it higher and pushing himself deeper.

After a moment, Tesla pried his eyes open and looked up at him: his master, his eye closed and his face contorted in pleasure, grunting and gasping as he rutted into him. His own cock was dripping now, aching to be touched, but with his wrists pinned he could no more touch himself than he could expect Nnoitra to touch him. His breath came in ragged gasps. "Yeah," Nnoitra panted, his one eye opening to look down at him. "Yeah, you little bitch... you like that, huh?"

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama..." he whispered.

"Louder!" Nnoitra commanded, squeezing his wrists hard. "Lemme hear ya!"

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama!" he cried.

Nnoitra growled, and pounded into him harder, forcing louder moans out of him. He wished he could touch him, hold on to him, but Nnoitra's grip on his wrists was merciless. He would probably have bruises later, but he didn't mind. Nnoitra-sama often left bruises.

"Mm, yeah..." Nnoitra said again. "Damn..." Tesla could tell he was getting close. His eye closed again and he tossed his head back, fucking him still harder, losing his rhythm as he got closer to the edge. Tesla's moans were almost sobs now. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

"Ah... _fuck!"_ Nnoitra snarled. He slammed into Tesla once, twice, three more times and then stilled. Tesla could see Nnoitra's muscles straining as the orgasm hit him, and he could feel his cock throbbing and pulsing as he fired his release inside him. It felt so good to be connected to Nnoitra-sama like this at the height of his pleasure. Tesla moaned, softly, and whimpered Nnoitra's name, though Nnoitra didn't seem to notice. He stayed still for another few moments, panting, then gave his hips a sharp jerk just before he pulled out, wringing another cry from Tesla's sore throat. He stood up, releasing Tesla's wrists, and gazed down at him.

"You're a mess," Nnoitra sniffed disdainfully as Tesla slowly lowered his legs. "And you're dripping jizz all over my bed. Get yer drippy ass out of my sight, Tesla."

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama," Tesla said, standing as quickly as he could. He could feel Nnoitra's cum dripping down his thighs, warm and wet. His legs felt wobbly and he was still achingly hard as he slowly headed back out of the bedroom. He retrieved his pants and jacket from where he'd dropped them, and headed into the bathroom area. Leaning against the wall, he removed one glove with his teeth and ran his fingers through the mess on his backside. Taking himself in hand, he jerked off roughly, eyes closed, biting his lower lip to keep from making too much noise. He imagined his own hand to be Nnoitra-sama's, and it didn't take very long before he was bucking into his fingers, moaning softly as he spilled his seed over them. "Nnoitra-sama," he whispered. He rested there for a moment, then slowly pushed off the wall and began the business of cleaning himself up.

*****

Nnoitra had been summoned to Aizen's throne room, leaving Tesla to his own devices. He walked out to one of the many terraces that looked out onto the false blue sky of Los Noches. He leaned against the wall, gazing out at it. He sensed someone behind him, but didn't turn; the reiryoku was familiar and almost comforting.

"Why do you let him do that to you?" came the soft, high voice.

Tesla felt his lips curve in a tiny smile. "Because he is Nnoitra-sama," he replied. "Your own Fraccion would react the same way."

She sniffed, and came to stand beside him, mimicking his pose as he leaned on the parapet. "I would never do such a thing to them," she said. "I respect them too much. Nnoitra does not respect you, Tesla."

"He does, in his way," Tesla protested. "It's not easy for others to see, but he does."

She gazed at him with her soft, sad eyes. "Tesla," she said. That was all, but her tone spoke volumes.

"I don't want to hear pity in your voice, Nelliel-sama," he told her gently. "Nnoitra-sama is Nnoitra-sama, Even if I could, I would not leave him, nor would I trade him for any other Espada. Even you."

She smiled a little, and shook her head. "Tesla," she repeated. "He doesn't deserve you." With that, she turned and walked away, heading back into the shadows of Los Noches.

He gazed out at the sky once more. "It is the other way around, Nelliel-sama," he said, though she had long since disappeared. "I don't deserve _him."_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like Nnoitra. D:


End file.
